


darling so it goes (some things were meant to be)

by screamingcolor (penguinemily)



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Book Shop AU, Enemies to Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinemily/pseuds/screamingcolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, if The Great Library had any flaw, it was the fact that it existed next to David Hatter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling so it goes (some things were meant to be)

The Great Library wasn’t in any way a glamorous book shop. In fact, like its contents, it was a little bruised and battered, frayed at the edges, but loved by all who worked there, especially by Alice. It was her father’s second hand book shop, and before he passed away, he taught her the trade of books; which books were worthy to sell, which to turn away, and which contained the portals to other worlds. Alice had always loved books, ever since she was a little girl, and having a book shop of her very own was an absolute dream. Sure, it was no huge retail chain, but it was hers, and that was all that mattered. The only flaw, in Alice’s eyes, was its neighbor, Hatter’s. David Hatter was a menace in Alice’s opinion; always flirting with the girls, charming absolutely everyone and everything that would walk by their shops and stealing them away from her Library. He had no business stealing her customers and flirting them away to 'Hatterland' for tea that, in her opinion, was mediocre at best. Yes, if The Great Library had any flaw, it was the fact that it existed next to David Hatter.

 

 

Alice and Jack first met when Alice accidentally spilled her entire Chai Tea Latte all over his new white shirt. She took him on a date to repay him for the shirt. The rest was history. Jack brought her red roses and often took her out dancing. They had been dating for a year and were as happy as anyone could be.

Alice and Jack broke up on a Sunday, on the first day of fall, where the leaves came spiraling down from their trees in Central Park. Jack claimed that it was a long time coming, but it felt quite out of the blue for Alice. Words were exchange, mostly angry and confused until Jack said the one thing that could shatter her heart into an infinity of broken pieces, _I have met someone else_. Alice never thought five words could hurt so much. After throwing several well aimed books from a stack on her table at Jack’s head, he swiftly existed her apartment and Alice was left to mourn her year long relationship.

 

 

Alice was surprised she had the courage to go to work the next day but not wanting to fail the Library, more she didn’t want Jack to get the best of her, got dressed in her favorite blue dress and raspberry tights and left for work. Once she got to work, she saw a familiar hatted person leaning against the doorway of the Library.

Shit.

“Why hello gorgeous,” Hatter winked as she reached the door.

“Fuck off, Hatter,” Alice had absolutely no desire to deal with a certain person today.

“Such a warm welcome. What’s got your knickers in a twist this morning, or did Jack simply not untwist them last night?” Hatter teased lightly. Alice fumbled with her keys and tried her hardest to keep her tears to herself.

“As a matter of fact,” Alice said, trying to keep her voice from cracking, “He didn’t. Now, fuck off.”

The rest of the day passed pretty uneventfully. Alice sold books, Charlie cataloged each new shipment as it came in, until a pretty redhead came in carrying a Styrofoam cup.

“Umm, excuse me,” she said, walking up to Alice at the counter, “are you Alice?” Alice nodded, a little bit confused.

The girl smiled. “This is for you,” she said and handed Alice the cup. Alice looked at her hesitantly and smelled the contents inside. Darjeeling, her favorite.

“Thank you?” Alice said questioningly, “but why are you giving me tea?”

“Oh, it’s not from me. It’s from Hatter!” The girl said excitedly and left the store. There was a note written on the side.

_Drink Me_

Alice didn’t know what to do for a second. A million thoughts rushed through her head. Should she drink it? Should she just pretend she never got it? Should she storm over there and pour it over his stupid, perfectly disarrayed hair? Although all three seemed equally pleasing, Alice knew what she should do.

 

 

In the five years Alice had owned The Great Library, she never thought she would wander into its neighboring tea shop. The smell of spices flowed through the door once it opened. Alice stood in the doorway, a little in awe. She had stepped out of the real world and into some surreal wonderland-like dream. The floor was hard wood and a big circular green shag rug sat in the middle of it, seeming to grow straight out of the ground. The chairs were all mismatched, and the tables were all covered in intricate mosaics. There were flowers painted all over the wall in every hue; lavender, crimson, orange, pinks that you couldn’t name. And in the center of it all was a counter with a certain somebody standing behind it.

“Would you like a cup of tea?” Hatter’s grin filled his face.

“Who do you think you are, David Hatter?” Alice asked, holding her cup of tea.

“A friend, I hope,” He shrugged. Alice scoffed and turned around, ready to leave.

A thought hit Alice and she turned back around.

“Why the tea?” Alice asked curiously.

“What?”

Alice sighed. “Why did you give me tea?”

“Why does anyone give anyone tea?” Hatter smiled.

This only seemed to infuriate Alice further. “What sort of game is this?” Alice’s voice was rising in volume. “This isn’t funny!”

People were starting to turn and look at them. Hatter began to adjust his hat.

“Why don’t we go talk in my office, yeah?”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Alice said, as she turned to leave.

Hatter came around the counter and reached for her arm. “Hey,” he said and Alice turned around to face him, “I just wanted to be nice. I’m sorry your ex is a dick.”

Who told you?” Alice was really confused.

Hatter looked down and let out a sigh. “Rachel told me, okay?”

Rachel had been Alice’s best friend since grade school. One day, Brian McCleary was making fun of Rachel’s hair bow and Alice punched him directly in the face. It was friendship at first physical altercation. The two had seen each other through good times and bad, from first days of new grades, to college graduation. Hatter went on. “She came into the shop earlier. She said you were really upset and I just thought,” He paused, “Whenever I am having a shit time, tea, tea really helps.”

Alice had two choices here; leave and choose to never speak to David Hatter, or be an adult.

“Thanks Hatter,” Alice gave him a small smile, and reached for the door.

She paused and turned back to him, “Darjeeling is my favorite. It was pretty good.” Alice said and quickly left the shop.

Hatter ran a hand through his hair. “That is one tough lass,” he said to himself.

 

 

About a week later, a Styrofoam cup from Hatter’s Tea Shop sat on the doorstep of The Great Library, along with a brown paper wrapped package and a note. Alice smiled and leaned down to pick up the note and the tea. She had a feeling it was Darjeeling. Alice turned the note over and opened it.

          _Why is a raven like a writing desk? x_

Why would Hatter quote Alice in Wonderland? Alice shrugged and blamed it on his eccentric nature. Alice picked up the package and took it inside. Once at her desk, Alice unwrapped the brown packaging and almost dropped her tea. On her desk, in her possession, was an original 1865 copy of Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. Alice stood in shock. How- Alice put down her tea and left the shop quickly.

“How?” Alice asked as she stepped into Hatter’s shop, the little bell above the door notifying everyone of her entrance. Hatter looked from wiping the counter and grinned.

“How can I help you my lady?”

“How did you find it?” Alice asked breathlessly.

“Step into my office and I’ll tell you all about it.” Hatter winked.

Alice rolled her eyes and stepped behind the counter and into the hallway in the back. Alice walked right to the end of the hall and opened the door.

Nope, broom closet.

“Hate to tell you,” Hatter said, pushing open the door next to her, “but it’s this one.”

Alice huffed and stepped into his office. Like the front area, the decoration style was outlandish, but strangely fitting. Alice took a seat on the orange worn down old couch.

“So, “Alice said, rather done with the silence, “how did you find it?”

Hatter laughed and sat himself in the swivel armchair. “Well, let’s just say, I acquired it.”

Alice rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I get that, but how? Why?”

The silence was a little deafening. Hatter took off his hat and looked at it for a second. “Truth be told,” He said, “I inherited it from my gran. Wonderful woman. Passed away when I was sixteen and left me nothing but her favorite book.”

Alice looked down at her boots and then looked back up at Hatter. “Alice is my favorite book,” she said quietly.

Hatter gave her a small smile. “Mine too.”

“So why are you giving it to me?” Alice asked, leaning forward a bit.

Hatter reclined in his swivel chair. “Well, I think it’s time with me is done, yeah. Books only hold magic with certain people for so long, sometimes that time is longer for some than others, and then it’s time to pass that magic on to someone else,” Hatter scratched his head, “I’ve lived in Wonderland for a very long time. I just thought - I dunno – maybe it was time to share it with someone.”

Friendships have a funny way of creeping up on you. There are certain things people can’t share and not be friends and for Alice, it was Wonderland.

Alice looked at the clock on the wall. “Well it’s almost time to open up shop,” she stood up and brushed off her jeans. “I better get going.”

“Yeah,” Hatter said, standing up and putting his hat back on his head, “I’ll walk you out.”

The two walked in silence back to the front of the shop. Alice hesitated as she reached for the door and turned to look at Hatter. “I know, what it’s like to hide from the world in books. When my dad died, that seems to be all I did.” Alice looked up into Hatter’s warm brown eyes. “What I’m trying to say is, thank you, for sharing your Wonderland with me.”

Hatter smiled and Alice felt her inside warm.

Alice turned to leave and was almost to her shop when she heard, “You never did answer my riddle.”

Alice turned around to see Hatter leaning against the door frame of his tea shop. “Which one?” She asked.

“Why is a raven like a writing desk?” Hatter asked.

Alice laughed and thought about it for a moment.

“Because Poe wrote on both of them.” Alice ducked inside her shop, leaving Hatter to stare after her, a small smile forming on his lips.

 

 

 

The first real blizzard of the season happened quite out of the blue. It started as a lovely snowfall in the morning, turning nasty in the afternoon. Alice and Hatter both sent their employees home early, when transportation was still possible. By closing time, it was an all-out blizzard, locking Alice and Hatter into their corners of the world. Having both decided to wait it out, Hatter brought over a bottle of Fireball Whiskey to The Great Library to “warm them up” and so started the spilling of secrets.

“Cheers,” Hatter said as they both pounded back their sixth shot. They both winced a little as the cinnamon whiskey burned its way down their throats.

“Okay,” Hatter slurred a little, “what is your biggest turn on?” Alice laughed and shook her head, “not answering that one, Hatter. Next.”

Hatter thought about it. “How about, biggest regret?” Alice paused and poured herself another shot. She quickly downed it and muttered something under her breath.

“Can’t hear you there, lass.” Hatter took the shot glass from her. He noticed her discomfort.

“Alice, it’s not that big of a deal. We can stop playing.”

Alice shook her head. “No, it’s okay. It’s just that, it’s really stupid.”

“No it isn’t.”

“You don’t even know what it is.” Alice scoffed and the took a deep breath, “The thing I regret most is how I lost my virginity.”

“Seriously?” Hatter was shocked, but tried to keep that to himself.

“Yes, now shut up and let me tell my story.” Alice began to pick at her nails. “It was on a dare. I was sixteen and my friends and I were playing seven minutes in heaven and when the bottle landed on me, one of my friends at the time dared me to have sex with him. It was really dumb, but I did it. I didn’t think it mattered; I thought, like everyone else, I would be more mature, smarter, better, if I just gave it up. After those seven minutes, I just felt, nothing. Just kind of cheap and dirty.” The silence was thick and all the two could hear was the pounding of the snow outside.

“He lasted the whole seven minutes?”

Alice roared with laughter, nearly falling out of her plushy arm chair.

“it was actually more like 9 seconds.” Hater smiled and Alice continued to laugh until a comfortable silence fell between the two.

“There’s nothing wrong with your story you know.” Hatter put a hand on her shoulder. Alice felt the warmth from his hand come through her shirt and noticed she didn’t mind it so much. Alice look up at him. Hatter noticed a flicker of vulnerability in her eyes, before her walls quickly came back up.

Hatter took a deep breath.

“I haven’t.”

“What?”

“Had sex.”

“Why?” Hatter forced out a laugh. “Well, it’s not for lack of trying, if that’s what you mean. I thought, as a teenager, I would be this sex god in my twenties, sharing stories with all my friends, but then my mum and dad died, and then my gran died, and it seemed like life was too short to just fuck everyone who tickled my fancy, yeah. I decided I wanted to wait for someone who made, who made life seem a little less short.”

Alice was confused. “But you flirt with all of the girls who come by the shops.”

“Flirt yeah, but I never have shagged any of them. That’s bad business. So that’s me, the twenty six year old virgin.”

“It’s not as bad as someone who regrets their first time.” Alice slurred, downing another shot.

“Guess both of our experiences haven’t lived up to our standards.”

“I wish it would have been with Jack.” Alice mumbled and began to lay her head down on the table. “I’m sleepy.”

“Okay,” Hatter reached for the Fireball, over halfway empty, “no more for you.”

The two sat in a comfortable silence.

“Why?” Hatter asked Alice, who hummed and lifted her head from her arms, “Why are you still hung up on Jack?”

“I – I don’t want to talk about it.” Alice stammered and got up and began to pick up their mess.

“Jack’s a lucky guy.” Hatter murmured under his breath as he watched Alice clean up.

Alice looked back at him and smiled, and at that moment, he was not the only one whose pulse stammered a little.

 

 

“I don’t get it,” Rachel said, swirling the wine in her glass, “you have hated that man for five years, complaining relentlessly about his flirting, his girls, his, well, everything! What changed?” The two girls had wine and pizza every Friday night religiously. It was their way of keeping in touch in a city that never slept.

“It’s not like that Rach, there’s- it’s just-“ Alice stammered.

Rachel looked at Alice knowingly. “Just what?”

“He’s not as bad as I thought he was,” Alice said, taking a sip of her wine.

Rachel laughed, “And this has nothing to do with the fact that he’s hot as fuck?”

Alice blushed. “No!” “Then what is it?” Rachel asked. Alice paused. “Hatter - David – We talked and he shared something with me, and I can’t get it, I can’t get him, out of my head.”

Rachel set down her wine glass and put her hand on top of Alice’s. “Hun, I think you have a crush.”

“Aren’t we a little old for crushes?” Alice leaned back in her chair and had a sip of wine.

Rachel laughed. “Girlfriend, no one is too old to have a crush. What do you call my relationship with Chris Evans?”

“True love?” Alice grinned.

“Damn straight!” Rachel said, slamming her hand down on Alice’s table.

Both girls laughed.

A moment of silence fell over the two. “Honey,” Rachel said endearingly “it’s not bad to have feelings for someone. I know Jack hurt,” Alice visibly flinched, but Rachel continued, “but that was months ago. I think it’s time you move on, and David Hatter isn’t this menace you’ve made him out to be.” Rachel tried to touch Alice’s shoulder comfortingly, but thought better of it. “Just give Hatter a chance.”

 

 

It was five am on the coldest day of the year when Hatter decided he was finally going to wow Alice with his tea skills. “No way!” Alice laughed, clutching at her side, “there is no way there is a tea that tastes like bananas!”

“Are you calling me a liar, Alice?” Hatter clutched at his chest, “I am genuinely hurt!”

Alice patted his shoulder, “You’ll get over it.”

They reached his tea shop, and Alice leaned against the door. “Now, Mr. Hatter, show me what you’re made of.”

Hatter smirked and leaned close to Alice, “Be prepared to eat your words.”

He pulled away and opened the door and if he noticed her cheeks turned slightly pink, he certainly made no show of it.

"After you,” Hatter held the door open.

“Such a gentleman,” Alice teased him and stepped into his shop and took a seat at the counter.

Hatter stepped behind the counter and tipped his hat. “Well miss, what can I get for you?”

Alice laughed, “What’s your favorite?”

Hatter thought about it for a second and turned to his wall of teas.

“This one,” Hatter pulled out a large white container from the wall, “Is called Spice of Life. I like to think of it as bottled human excitement.”

Alice scrunched up her nose. “Why excitement?” Hatter grinned, “Smell it.” Alice leaned close to the tub and wafted the air. “It smells like cake.”

“And who doesn’t get excited over cake?”

“Huh, good point. Show me another one.”

Hatter looked positively gleeful. He put away the white tub and began to pull out an assortment of containers, blending spices and teas like he was born knowing it. Hours passed and Hatter ended up brewing them both tea, Darjeeling for Alice and Hazelnut Chai for Hatter. Alice mindlessly looked over at the clock.

“Shit!” She exclaimed, spilling a little of her tea on herself. “I have to get back!”

“Here,” Hatter said, coming around the counter and grabbing his brown leather jacket and her purple coat, “Let me walk you to your shop.”

“No it’s fine Hatter, the snow isn’t that bad.” Alice thanked Hatter for handing her the coat and put it on.

The snow was falling gracefully in little flurries outside. It was almost picturesque, if you didn’t factor in the temperature.

“I insist.” Hatter said, bowing a little and held the door open for her.

The two walked side by side, both had their hands stuck in their pockets. Alice, not for the first time, wished that their shops were farther apart, but now for a different reason.

“Well, here I am.” Alice said stopping in front of The Great Library.

“Yeah, here you are.” Alice turned around and realized Hatter was closer than she thought he was. The space between them became infinitesimal.

“Alice I-“ Hatter started. “Yes?” Alice looked up into his eyes.

They seemed to have gravity, pulling her deeper and deeper in. Hatter looked at her mouth and then back up at her eyes.

“I think you’re luck’s finally about to change.” Hatter and Alice both leaned in and Alice willed him to close the gap.

"I do hope I’m not interrupting something.” A voice said from behind Alice. Alice turned around, irritated that her moment was ruined, but that irritation fell away as she saw who was standing there.

“Jack?!”

“Hello Alice.” He said, looking at Hatter. “Who is he?”

“What are you doing here?” Alice hissed, ignoring his question and crossing her arms in front of her.

Jack adjusted his black coat. “I’ve come to talk.”

“I’m not listening to anything you have to say.” Alice said indignantly and turned to walk into her shop, away from the situation outside.

“Alice, it was a mistake to break up with you.” Jack said, following after her, completely ignoring Hatter. “I was put up to it by my mother.”

Alice turned to look at him. “Your mother?” She asked. “Why should I believe anything you say?”

“Because I still love you, Alice.” Jack came up to Alice and grabbed both of her hands.

“I have loved you and will continue to love you, regardless of who stand in our way.”

Alice looked at Hatter and an unnamed emotion crossed his face. Jack noticed this look and began to press Alice harder.

“Come with me, we will talk and get everything sorted.”

Alice looked back at Hatter. “Oh, look, it’s late. Better get back to my teas and, yeah.” Hatter said walking back to his shop.

“Hatter!” Alice called after him, but was stopped by Jack.

“Who are you going to go with; the man who loves you with all of his heart, would never hurt you in any way, or this . . . boy.”

Alice turned to look for Hatter, but he had already disappeared.

Alice sighed and looked at Jack. “Okay, come inside.”

 

 

Hatter stormed into The Great Library. The little bell above the door chimed and Alice looked up, smiling.

“Hey Hat-“

“Are you really going back to him?” Hatter asked, walking up to the counter. Alice froze, she was not ready to have this conversation.

“I-I don’t know.” Alice insisted, pushing away the stack of books on the counter.

“You don’t know. How can you not know?” Hatter threw his hands up.

“Because it’s complicated!” Alice was getting frustrated.

“How complicated can it be? He was two timing you, broke your heart, and now, five months later, he’s finally realized that he made a mistake and now he wants to come crawling back, yeah?” Hatter argued.

“It’s not like that, Hatter.” Alice stepped around the counter

“Then what’s it like?” Hatter asked, his voice rising in volume.

“I don’t know!” Alice yelled.

“Wow, you don’t know! That’s a new one!” Hatter stepped closer to Alice.

“You can’t just storm in here and demand to have this conversation! I have customers!” Alice gestured to the people in her shop, many of whom were looking at them.

“That’s okay, we were just leaving.” A woman said, pushing her daughter out of the store, despite her protests.

“Are you really going to let him into your life again?” Hatter asked lightly. “I mean, the man broke your heart Alice, the least you can do is break his jaw.”

“No! You just, you don’t understand.” Alice hesitated. “Jack and I dated for over a year, he was a part of my life for a long time. I can’t just throw that away.”

“Yes you can! You say, hey mate, you broke my heart and I never want to speak to you again. Oh yeah, fuck you!” Hatter insisted.

The tension in the air was buzzing. “Will you just shut up for two seconds, Hatter? It’s not like that!” Alice put her hands to her temples and turned away.

“Oh, then what’s it like?” Hatter persisted, putting his hand on her shoulder and making her turn around.

“I don’t know!” Alice screamed, “We talked last night and he was sorry and he told me to call him. That’s it. It was nothing!”

Hatter scoffed, “It sure sounds like something!”

Alice put her hands on her hips. “Well, what do you want me to do?” She asked furiously.

“Can I check out my book now?” A voice came from behind them.

“SHUT UP!” Alice and Hatter yelled simultaneously.

The person in question, a middle aged man, stood wide eyed and scurried away.

They turned to look at each other, both worn out from fighting. Alice turned to return to the books on the counter, forgotten in the fight.

Hatter took of his hat and ran a hand through his hair. “Look, all I’m trying to say is, you deserve better than Jack Heart, yeah.”

“But why?” Alice sighed and leaned against the counter. “All I seem to do is mess everything up.”

Hatter stepped close to Alice. “Because you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met, Alice, and you deserve the world. Just, don’t settle for anything less.” He held her gaze and the world seemed to shrink down to just the two of them, to just their moment, and that scared the crap out of Alice.

 

 

Charlie always sang when he put new books on the shelves. He claimed it helped soothe the books into a calm state in their new home. It was always fairly easy to find Charlie, as one just had to listen for the singing. He always sang the same song, the one his nan taught him when he was young. This is where Alice found Charlie one Friday morning.

“Ay nonny nonny non. Ay nonny nonny non.”

“Hey Charlie?”

Charlie froze up on his step ladder and scrunched his face.“Alice! You nearly scared me half to death!”

“Sorry, Charlie. Hey, have you arranged that new shipment?” Alice asked, digging through the open box to check its contents.

“Just putting them up now, my dear Alice. These are nasty buggers, these books. Require lots of singing.” Charlie wagged his finger at them and proceeded to sing louder and more fervently. Alice shrugged and began to help Charlie sort books. A few minutes passed of Charlie singing and Alice sorting, paused only by Alice repeatedly looking out the window.

“You can’t hide forever, you know.” Charlie looked down at Alice knowingly.

Alice could have played the naïve card, but decided against it. “I’m not hiding, Charlie, I’m just, avoiding reality.” She punctuated, putting another book on the shelf.

Charlie stepped down from his step ladder and slowly sat on the top. “You know, I remember when your father first started courting your mother. He was so nervous. Your mother was quite the spit fire herself. The two fought like wild jabberwocks, but once they actually talked, they realized how much they had in common.”

“And what was that, Charlie?” Alice asked curiously, never having heard this before. From her mother, she only heard the good things about her farther; how they met and fell in love and how they simply couldn’t be happier.

Charlie gestured to the area around them. “Why books, my dear Alice! Your parents loved books. Why do you think they named you Alice?”

“After my nana?”

“Yes, well, not the point.” Charlie stumbled. He reached out and took both of Alice’s hands. “It is because, you, Alice, are a legend.”

“I don’t feel much like a legend.” Alice mumbled, not wanting to look Charlie in the eye.

“And that is exactly what makes you one.” Charlie said definitively.

Alice looked up at Charlie and smiled, “Thanks, Charlie.”

“Now, where is your Harbinger? I haven’t seen him recently.” Alice froze. As much as she loved Charlie, she was not about to talk about her boy problems with him. “I don’t know,” Alice said as she reached back in the box to grab more books.

Charlie gave her a knowing look and Alice sighed, putting the books down. “We, we had a fight and now he won’t – now I won’t talk to him.”

“Why, my dear Alice?” Alice sat down in an armchair nearby. “Because I think he has feelings for me and it just, it isn’t something I want to deal with right now.” She put her head in her hands.

“Why?”

“Because I never wanted this to happen!” Alice stood up and started to pace. “We were supposed to hate each other, to be enemies. I was supposed to curse the ground he walked on, to dislike everything he stood for, and now . . .”

“Now what, Alice?”

She stopped pacing. “Now, now I don’t know how to feel.”

“I think you know exactly how you feel.”

 

Alice gave Charlie an affectionate smile. “How did you get so wise, Charlie?”

“I have always been a wise soul, that’s what my nan used to say.”

Alice sat down in a nearby armchair. "I don’t know what to do, Charlie.” She put her head in her hands and sighed.  

“Well," Charlie said, "What would Alice of Legend do?”

 

 

Alice felt like she was going to throw up. Her stomach was in knots, her palms were sweaty, and she wasn’t one hundred percent sure she was breathing. Still, on the final day of February, Alice walked the twenty five feet from her door to Hatter’s Tea Shop. She took a deep breath, summoning whatever courage she had left after that walk and pushed open the door. The tea shop was full of people, a few families, some college students typing furiously on their laptops, but mainly couples. The counter was completely empty of people, save the one Alice was looking for.

“What can I get for,” Hatter turned around and stopped, “you.”

Alice smiled sheepishly. “Hey Hatter.” The two seemed to be unable to look anywhere else. Hatter coughed into his arm and the moment was over. He turned back to his wall of tea.

“So, what can I get for you? Darjeeling, or does Charlie want something?” Hatter said, pulling out the familiar large cylindrical tubs from the wall.

“Actually, Hatter, I came to speak to you.” Hatter stopped and met Alice’s gaze and she found no warmth in his eyes.

“Oh really? Not too lowly for the new Queen of Hearts.” Hatter scoffed and started scooping out tea to make fresh pots. A second passed, then five, and Alice realized she was being ignored. Alice almost turned to leave, but thought better of it.

“Actually, I took your advice and told Jack to fuck off.” Alice snapped, causing Hatter to look up from his tea.

“What about your past together and everything.” Hatter said, confused.

Alice gave Hatter a small smile. “Someone once told me I deserved to world. I think it’s about time I stopped settling for less.”

Hatter had come around the counter at this point.

"Alice,” He paused, “you should have stayed with him. He’s the one who makes you happy.”

“Why? So he can break my heart again?” Alice stood there, formulating the words. “I waited so long for Jack to want me back, for him to fight for me and want what we had as much as I did, and when he finally did, I had already moved on.”

Hatter took his hat off and ran a hand through his messy hair. “I can’t give you the world, Alice. I don’t have it to give.”

“I don’t care. The world’s too big for me anyway.” Hatter looked at Alice, hope in his eyes. She smiled and he smiled back, lost in each other.

“Shut up and kiss her already!” A customer yelled and Hatter didn’t need to be told twice.

It was like they had invented fireworks.

“Finally.” Hatter said and Alice laughed, pulling him in by the collar of his silk shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism. I'm always looking to expand my skills by taking advice from others. Thanks for reading! -Emily


End file.
